Mreow!!
by AyanamiChan
Summary: Random Insanity at it's finest. Ayanami and Ayame have done it again! ^_^ this time, we inadvertanatly made a fic during an AIM chat...^_^ Enjoy!!


Disclaimer: We don't own Eva, Gundam, or Fushigi Yuugi. *sniff*   


Authoresses Note: WAhahahaha!!! Random Insanity at it's finest!! Beware the nothingness the lies ahead!! 

This fic is a copy and pasted AIM chat between Ayanami-chan and Ayame-chan. QueenKate11 is Ayanami-chan, and LilAnimeGurl2285 is Ayame-chan. This HAS NOT been edited in any way, not even spelling errors!! Enjoy!!! 

* * * * * 

Mreow!! Chapter 1 

* * * * * 

LilAnimegurl2285:konyanachiwa!!!   
QueenKate11:konnichiwa   
LilAnimegurl2285:konnyanachiwa!!   
LilAnimegurl2285:imouto-chan! ^_^   
QueenKate11:^_^   
QueenKate11:I use AIM now   
LilAnimegurl2285:i see that   
QueenKate11:^_^   
QueenKate11:I watched Rocky Horror Picture Show last night   
QueenKate11:I have been forever scarred   
QueenKate11:^_^   
LilAnimegurl2285:lol   
QueenKate11:it's a REALLY scary movie   
LilAnimegurl2285:well, thank you very much fer warnin me!   
QueenKate11:"I'm just a sweet, transvestite, transexual, transvanian"   
QueenKate11:is one of the song   
LilAnimegurl2285:um....0_o   
QueenKate11:yeah.... O.o is right   
QueenKate11:0_o   
QueenKate11:o_0   
LilAnimegurl2285:0_0   
QueenKate11:0_)   
QueenKate11:0_0   
LilAnimegurl2285:0_/   
LilAnimegurl2285:0_*   
QueenKate11:^_\\\   
QueenKate11:guess who?   
LilAnimegurl2285:etto....   
QueenKate11://_^   
QueenKate11:want me to tell you?   
LilAnimegurl2285:@_@   
LilAnimegurl2285:yessum...   
LilAnimegurl2285:me kinda tired   
QueenKate11:It's Trowa-kun!! //_^   
QueenKate11:lol....Ayanami is very hyper right now   
LilAnimegurl2285:lol....me like that two nights ago!!   
QueenKate11:wahahaha.....2 nights ago I was a LAN party   
QueenKate11:10 AM to 11 PM   
LilAnimegurl2285:wazzah!!!   
QueenKate11:Metallica at 1000000 decebils (sp?)   
QueenKate11:8 ppl   
QueenKate11:10 comps   
LilAnimegurl2285:egads...   
QueenKate11:100 miles of blue network cable   
QueenKate11:(all 'borrowed' from the school)   
LilAnimegurl2285:of course, 'borrowed'   
QueenKate11:^_^   
LilAnimegurl2285:bwuahahahahahaha....   
QueenKate11:mwahahahaha   
LilAnimegurl2285:kakakakakakakakakaka   
QueenKate11:AHHHHHH!!!!   
LilAnimegurl2285:lol   
QueenKate11:*hides*   
LilAnimegurl2285:*grins*   
QueenKate11:can I come out now? Is it safe?   
QueenKate11:Tama-neko, go find out   
QueenKate11:Tama-neko: *whimper*   
LilAnimegurl2285:Taka-neko: Mreow, mreow!   
LilAnimegurl2285:Tasuki, go flame him, will ya?   
QueenKate11:Tama-neko: Taka-chan!! I'm saved!!   
QueenKate11:Ayanami: whoa...are those 2 related?   
LilAnimegurl2285:uhh....   
QueenKate11:^_^   
LilAnimegurl2285:Ayame: Me no know   
QueenKate11:twin brothers?   
LilAnimegurl2285:Tasuki: LEKKA SHIEN!!!!   
LilAnimegurl2285:Ayame: duck!!   
QueenKate11:Tomo: *blink blink*   
QueenKate11:Tomo: He missed   
LilAnimegurl2285:Chichiri: DA!   
QueenKate11:Tama-neko: Why me? WHY ME?????   
LilAnimegurl2285:Ayame: When can we have Nuriko when we need her..erm..HIM?   
QueenKate11:*tama is extra crispy*   
QueenKate11:lol   
LilAnimegurl2285:Tasuki: Uh..oops, sumanu, Tama   
LilAnimegurl2285:*Ayame whacks him on the head* Ayame: Baka!   
LilAnimegurl2285:Chichiri: Konnichiwa, Ayanami, no da!   
QueenKate11:Ayanami: Tama-neko-chan!!!!! Daijobou???   
QueenKate11:konnichiwa, chichiri-san   
LilAnimegurl2285:Taka-neko: Mreow?   
QueenKate11:tama-neko: I'm still alive...unfortunatly...   
LilAnimegurl2285:Ayame: Hmm...*carrying an unconscious Tasuki*   
LilAnimegurl2285:*gives him 'drink'*   
LilAnimegurl2285:Ayame: Here, try this   
QueenKate11:Ayanami: hmmm..what's this? *pulls out a little bag from next to computer*   
QueenKate11:*opens bag and pours out purple powder*   
LilAnimegurl2285:Ayame: You askin' me?   
QueenKate11:*POOF*   
QueenKate11:*G-boys appear in a poof of purple smoke*   
LilAnimegurl2285:*hack, cough*   
QueenKate11:*turns on fan*   
QueenKate11:We ougga do something 'bout that, no da?   
QueenKate11:outta*   
LilAnimegurl2285:Hai, hai   
QueenKate11:*Gboys look around, confused*   
LilAnimegurl2285:Chichiri: *blinks* And I thought mine was pretty bad, no da   
LilAnimegurl2285:Duo: Don't tell me...   
QueenKate11:Ayamami: Ne? What do you mean, Chichiri-san?   
LilAnimegurl2285:Chichiri: Anno...*looks at Ayame for help*   
QueenKate11:Heero: *face goes pale* Oh, god, no.   
LilAnimegurl2285:Ayame: He means the purple smoke   
LilAnimegurl2285:*Trowa goes white*   
QueenKate11:Ayanami: oh, i see.   
QueenKate11:Yes, that smoke is pretty bad   
LilAnimegurl2285:Taka-neko: *pokes Tama-neko* Mreow?   
QueenKate11:Wufei: *pees his pants*   
LilAnimegurl2285:*Ayame shakes Tasuki awake*   
QueenKate11:Quatre: Ayanami-san! Ayame-san! Would you like to have some tea with me?   
LilAnimegurl2285:*stops shaking Tasuki*   
LilAnimegurl2285:*looks at twin*   
QueenKate11:*Ayanami looks at Ayame*   
QueenKate11:run away?   
LilAnimegurl2285:erm....   
LilAnimegurl2285:*stands up Tasuki*   
LilAnimegurl2285:i dunno...whaddya think?   
QueenKate11:*helps with Tasuki*   
QueenKate11:depends....what kind of tea?   
LilAnimegurl2285:Chichiri: I think he's knocked out, no da....   
QueenKate11:hai, chichiri-san, he's out cold   
LilAnimegurl2285:*to Quatre* What kind of tea, Quatre?   
QueenKate11:*tama-neko sneaks towards door*   
LilAnimegurl2285:*taka-neko grabs him*   
LilAnimegurl2285:Taka-neko: Mreow!   
QueenKate11:ne? Oh, taka-neko, are you playing with tama-neko? Kawaii!!!!   
LilAnimegurl2285:that's so sweeeeeet....   
LilAnimegurl2285:*GBoys sweatdrop*   
QueenKate11:*taka and tama sweatdrop*   
LilAnimegurl2285:Tama-neko: Argh!! Lemme go! Lemme go! You have no IDEA what you're doing!!   
QueenKate11:Taka-neko: Meow   
LilAnimegurl2285:*taka sits on tama*   
LilAnimegurl2285:*Tasuki starts to stir*   
QueenKate11:Ayanami: Onee-chan, what're they doing?   
LilAnimegurl2285:Chichiri: ?? Tasuki, no da?   
LilAnimegurl2285:Ayame: I dunno...   
QueenKate11:Oh, tasuki-san's awake!!   
LilAnimegurl2285:Quatre: What about the tea, Ayame-san, Ayanami-san?   
LilAnimegurl2285:Tasuki: I'm okay...I think....   
LilAnimegurl2285:*holds onto Chichiri for support*   
QueenKate11:anno....sure, why not? as long as tasuki-san and chichiri-san get some too.   
LilAnimegurl2285:and the kitties!   
QueenKate11:Quatre: oh, of course   
QueenKate11:We couldn't leave them out!!   
LilAnimegurl2285:*whispers to Ayanami* Are you sure about this??   
QueenKate11:Ayanami: Milk for the kittis/muses!!   
LilAnimegurl2285:Tasuki: Is it sake??   
QueenKate11:Ayanami: *whispers* I thoguht it best to humor him. He can get nasty when you refuse his tea....   
QueenKate11:Quatre: what was that, Ayanami-san?   
LilAnimegurl2285:Ayame: *whispers* You've got a point...   
QueenKate11:Ayanami: ahhh....nothing   
LilAnimegurl2285:Ayame: Eh hehehehehe...   
QueenKate11:tasuki: I repeat, is is sake?   
QueenKate11:Quatre: anno...I'm underage, no alcohol   
QueenKate11:and so are they   
QueenKate11:*points to Ayanami and Ayame*   
LilAnimegurl2285:Tasuki: ....!@*#&$!)(@*%(!)@(#....Damn   
QueenKate11:twins: ....!$%^&$%#$%(%#%$^&&....damn   
LilAnimegurl2285:Chichiri: I'll test it before you take some, Ayame-chan, no da!   
LilAnimegurl2285:Ayame: Um...arigatou, Chichiri   
QueenKate11:Ayanami: tama-chan?   
QueenKate11:Tama-neko: like hell   
LilAnimegurl2285:*looks at Tasuki*   
LilAnimegurl2285:Tasuki: I ain't @*#$U)*%(#&@$(% trying it!   
LilAnimegurl2285:*Ayame gives deathglare*   
LilAnimegurl2285:Tasuki:....okay, I'll try some, too   
LilAnimegurl2285:Taka-neko: Mreow?   
LilAnimegurl2285:Ayame: Taka-chan, you can help Tama-chan drink some.   
QueenKate11:hmmm.....he breaks under a deathglare? Not even battousai? he's weak, ne?   
QueenKate11:Taka-neko: Mreow!   
LilAnimegurl2285:*grins evilly* I scared them really well, so they have to beware. Specially Tasuki-kun here   
LilAnimegurl2285:*Tasuki mutters under his breath*   
LilAnimegurl2285:Ayame: What was that, Tasuki?   
QueenKate11:Tama-neko: wha-- Taka-neko, how could you betry me like th-- *gurgle*   
LilAnimegurl2285:Tasuki:....nothin   
LilAnimegurl2285:*Chichiri drinks some tea*   
QueenKate11:Taka-neko: *shoves tama-neko into the glass*   
LilAnimegurl2285:*nothing happens*   
LilAnimegurl2285:Ayame: How is it?   
QueenKate11:Tama-neko: *pulls himself out* it's not poisin...   
LilAnimegurl2285:Chichiri: Daijoubu, na no da!   
LilAnimegurl2285:Ayame: *looks at Tasuki*   
LilAnimegurl2285:Tasuki: *grumbles and then sips a little*   
LilAnimegurl2285:Taka-neko: Mreow!   
QueenKate11:Ayanami: Arigatou!! *drinks some* Hmm....it's OK... *under her breath* better than last time...   
LilAnimegurl2285:*The twins snicker*   
LilAnimegurl2285:Tasuki: I'm &#(%&(*W#$(&@ fine   
LilAnimegurl2285:*Ayame drinks some*   
QueenKate11:*the muses beware* oh great suzaku, they're snickering!!   
LilAnimegurl2285:Ayame: *evil grin*   
QueenKate11:*GBoys go white*   
LilAnimegurl2285:Ayanami: *evil grin*   
QueenKate11:Ayanami: evil grin   
QueenKate11:lol   
LilAnimegurl2285:imaginations go wild   
LilAnimegurl2285:...matte...we're already nuts, right?   
QueenKate11:Ayanami: Hai   
LilAnimegurl2285:*GBoys look at each other*   
LilAnimegurl2285:Wufei: *whispers* Oi, didn't you put THAT in there?   
LilAnimegurl2285:Quatre: Put what?   
LilAnimegurl2285:Other 3: *whispers* THAT   
QueenKate11:Ayanami: ne? Wu-chan, quatre-chan, what're you talking About? Did Quatre-chan forget the sugar?   
LilAnimegurl2285:Chichiri: Ie, Ayanami_Chan, no da!   
LilAnimegurl2285:Ayame: Then what did they say, Chichiri?   
QueenKate11:oh. Heero-chan...do you know waht they're talking about?   
LilAnimegurl2285:*GBoys go pale...particularly Hee-chan*   
QueenKate11:Heero: *hesitates, then shakes his head no*   
QueenKate11:Heero: not a clue   
LilAnimegurl2285:Chichiri: Maa, I didn't hear very well, Ayame-chan, no da! But they said something about foregtting to put something in, na no da!   
LilAnimegurl2285:*forgetting   
LilAnimegurl2285:Tasuki: *yawns* Can I flame the painted freak, yet?   
QueenKate11:Ayanami: Hai!!   
LilAnimegurl2285:Ayame: I forgot about him...   
QueenKate11:Ayame: flame away!!   
QueenKate11:Twins: ^_^   
LilAnimegurl2285:Tasuki: LEKKA SHIEN!!!   
QueenKate11:Tomo: AHHHHHHHH!!! Wait....he missed again   
QueenKate11:Heero: Grrrrr.......   
LilAnimegurl2285:*GBoys go black*   
LilAnimegurl2285:Tasuki: Ahh....   
LilAnimegurl2285:Chichiri: Tasuki-kun, you should work on your aim, no da   
LilAnimegurl2285:Taka-neko: Meow!   
QueenKate11:Ayanami: no, chichiri-san, I think he should spend less time working on his aim, and more time RUNNING!!   
QueenKate11:Tasuki: Hai!   
LilAnimegurl2285:Ayame: He's fast already, so....   
LilAnimegurl2285:Heero: Omae o Korosu   
LilAnimegurl2285:*Tasuki starts to run*   
QueenKate11:G-boys: grrrr...... *go after him, gun, katanas, and other large weapons at the ready*   
LilAnimegurl2285:*the Twins and the remaining muses watch...along with Tomo*   
LilAnimegurl2285:Tasuki: Ha ha! You can't @#($*()$&% catch me!   
QueenKate11:Ayanami: ne, shouldn't we help him? he can't avoid them for long   
QueenKate11:twins: naaaa   
LilAnimegurl2285:Chichiri: Da?   
LilAnimegurl2285:Tasuki: *avoids one gun...*   
LilAnimegurl2285:Tomo: Kakakakakakakaka...   
LilAnimegurl2285:*Twins jump back behind muses* AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!   
QueenKate11:Ayanami: *pulls a fan from nowhere, and whacks him*   
LilAnimegurl2285:*Tomo falls over*   
QueenKate11:Twins: *shudder*   
LilAnimegurl2285:*The muses sweatdrop*   
LilAnimegurl2285:Chichiri: Anno....   
QueenKate11:ne, chichiri-san?   
LilAnimegurl2285:Tasuki: *avoids an energy beam...*   
LilAnimegurl2285:Chichiri: Shouldn't we help Tasuki, no da?   
QueenKate11:Ayanami: hmm....ok.*tosses tasuki his tessen*   
LilAnimegurl2285:Tasuki: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You all are toast!! LEKKA----   
QueenKate11:*tessen is cut in half by katana*   
LilAnimegurl2285:*He's crispy fried by another energy beam*   
QueenKate11:Tasuki: anno....can't we all just get along?   
QueenKate11:Quatre: *ZERO eyes* That's MY line, KISAMA!!!   
LilAnimegurl2285:Chichiri: Should I help him, no da?   
LilAnimegurl2285:Ayame: ....Naaaaa   
QueenKate11:Ayanami: chichiri-san, I don't think we CAN help him   
LilAnimegurl2285:Taka-neko: Mreow! *light bulb*   
LilAnimegurl2285:Tasuki: *runs away again* AAAHHHH!!!! SOMEBODY &*(&%^%&%))($&*#@ HELP MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!   
LilAnimegurl2285:Ayame: What is it, Taka-chan?   
QueenKate11:Ayanami: *ignores tasuki, and looks at taka-neko*   
LilAnimegurl2285:*Taka-neko begins to explain with gestures*   
QueenKate11:Tama-neko-chan, traslation?   
QueenKate11:Tama-neko: *shrugs*   
LilAnimegurl2285:Ayame: Uh...he says that we should open up an Eva and pilot it...   
LilAnimegurl2285:Chichiri: What's an Eva, no da?   
QueenKate11:Da!! I can do that!!   
QueenKate11:Chichiri-san, you'll find out   
LilAnimegurl2285:Ayame: Bwuahahahahahaha...   
LilAnimegurl2285:*Twins go into evil laughter*   
QueenKate11:*summons Eva-00* (ie, puts up an eva 01 desktop pattern*   
LilAnimegurl2285:*summons Eva-01*   
QueenKate11:lol   
LilAnimegurl2285:*The muses, w/ the exception of Taka-neko, sweatdrop*   
LilAnimegurl2285:hee hee hee...   
QueenKate11:lol   
LilAnimegurl2285:this could be a new fic...   
QueenKate11:yes, it could! I was thinking about that...   
LilAnimegurl2285:*evil grin*   
QueenKate11:but, on with the fic!! (we'll edit this out! ^_^)   
QueenKate11:or not...   
LilAnimegurl2285:hmm...   
LilAnimegurl2285:that would kick ass   
LilAnimegurl2285:but on with the fic!   
QueenKate11:it would.... *all present sweatdrop*   
LilAnimegurl2285:Tasuki: Umm....do we really have to?   
QueenKate11:HAI!!   
LilAnimegurl2285:Heero: Oh god...   
QueenKate11:ne, Heero-chan?   
LilAnimegurl2285:Ayame: You have to cooperate with us because WE are in charge!   
QueenKate11:Ayanami: oh, i think we stopped the attack on tasuki....   
QueenKate11:*gboys are staring at the evas*   
LilAnimegurl2285:Duo: Uh....   
QueenKate11:Duo: goddammit, they're BIG!!   
QueenKate11:(AN: great mindsa think alike)   
QueenKate11:minds*   
LilAnimegurl2285:Chichiri: OOOOOooohhh....   
LilAnimegurl2285:(Hai, hai!)   
LilAnimegurl2285:sou ka na, no da!   
QueenKate11:Ayanami: chichiri-san, i'll show you how to pilot it!! *jumps into eva 00, tama-neko on shoulder*   
LilAnimegurl2285:Ayame: Prepare for your DOOM! BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA......(An: Sorry, I just wanted to do that)   
QueenKate11:*Eva 00 activtes*   
QueenKate11:Ayanami: Hai, onee-chan!! ^_^   
LilAnimegurl2285:*Taka-neko jumps in and Chichiri transports into eva 01 w/ Ayame*   
LilAnimegurl2285:*Eva 01 activates*   
LilAnimegurl2285:Wufei: *small voice* Help...   
QueenKate11:*eva 00 steps forward, and squashes wufei*   
LilAnimegurl2285:*eva 01 heads towards a fallen Tasuki*   
LilAnimegurl2285:Ayame: Geez, we have to help you ALL the time, don't we?   
QueenKate11:Ayanami: ne! be careful not to step on anyone, onee-chan   
LilAnimegurl2285:*01 picks up Tasuki and continues walking towards the GBoys*   
LilAnimegurl2285:Ayame: Demo, you stepped on Wufei!   
QueenKate11:*looks at bottom of shoe* erm...anyone important, that is...   
LilAnimegurl2285:...you got a point   
QueenKate11:Hai! ^_^   
LilAnimegurl2285:Chichiri: DA!! This is fun, no da!   
QueenKate11:Hai, chichiri-san!   
LilAnimegurl2285:Ayame: Ne, imouto-chan, what about the others?   
QueenKate11:Tasuki: oh no, those $%&*^&%^ girls have big monsters fighiting for them now!!   
LilAnimegurl2285:*GBoys look up at the Evas in fear*   
LilAnimegurl2285:Ayame: Tasuki...shut up.   
QueenKate11:Ayanami: if they can't run fast enough....   
LilAnimegurl2285:Tasuki: ...Hai   
LilAnimegurl2285:Ayame: What should we do?   
QueenKate11:lol....wanna play tag with the gboys?   
LilAnimegurl2285:*evil glint in her eyes* Sure....   
QueenKate11:*GBoys shake heads* No, Ayanami-sama, we don't.   
QueenKate11:Ayanami: yes you do....   
LilAnimegurl2285:of course you do...   
QueenKate11:G-boys: no we don't...   
LilAnimegurl2285:Chichiri, why don't we teleport them, ne?   
QueenKate11:Ayanami: YES *stomp* YOU *smash* DO!!! *squish*   
QueenKate11:Ayanami: whoops....who was that....   
LilAnimegurl2285:Chichiri: Hai, Ayame-chan, no da!   
QueenKate11:Tama-neko: why me?   
LilAnimegurl2285:Ayame: Oh poor Tama...   
QueenKate11:oh, gods, why me?   
QueenKate11:Ayanami: Oh, gomennasai, tama!!!   
LilAnimegurl2285:*teleported to a weird oogly googly void*   
QueenKate11:*jumps out, and peels him off bottom of eva's foot*   
LilAnimegurl2285:imouto-chan, you should watch where you're going   
QueenKate11:hai, onee-chan   
LilAnimegurl2285:Tasuki: Can I get #^%@@#(^*& down yet?!?!?   
LilAnimegurl2285:Ayame: No   
QueenKate11:Iie, tasuki-san!!   
LilAnimegurl2285:*only Heero and Duo are left alive*   
LilAnimegurl2285:oh, hey, there's still two more. can we play with them against their gundams?   
QueenKate11:Ayanami: Hee-chan!! *glomp*   
QueenKate11:Ayanami: Mine!!   
LilAnimegurl2285:Heero: *chokes* Ack! Duo, get her off me!   
QueenKate11:Duo: like hell, I't THAT stupid   
LilAnimegurl2285:Heero: Damn you! Ayame-san, onegai?!?!?   
QueenKate11:Ayanami: *puppy eyes* 'nee-chan, can I keep him, onegai??   
LilAnimegurl2285:Tasuki: Where the @$^%^&& hell are we? *looks at void*   
LilAnimegurl2285:Ayame: Hmm...*thinks for a second* Go ahead, imouto-chan   
LilAnimegurl2285:Heero: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!   
QueenKate11:Ayanami: ^_^ arigatou gosaimasu!!   
LilAnimegurl2285:Tasuki: Let me @#^%$&^ repeat myself, dammit! Where the @$^%$^#(*&(^% hell are we?!?!?   
QueenKate11:Ayanami: ne, tasuki-san, we're our own little world...   
LilAnimegurl2285:Chichiri: Your little world, no d?   
LilAnimegurl2285:*da?   
QueenKate11:hai!!   
QueenKate11:everything here is under our control   
LilAnimegurl2285:Duo: Oh, great. That's just great.   
QueenKate11:^_^   
QueenKate11:Hai, Duo-chan, it is!!   
LilAnimegurl2285:*Ayame, Chichiri, and Taka-neko get off 01*   
LilAnimegurl2285:*leaving Tasuki in Eva's hand*   
QueenKate11:Tasuki-san: ne, little help up here!!   
LilAnimegurl2285:Ayame: ...no   
LilAnimegurl2285:hahahaha, just kidding   
QueenKate11:^_^   
LilAnimegurl2285:*to Taka-neko* Taka-chan, get him off   
LilAnimegurl2285:Taka-neko: *salutes* Mreow!   
LilAnimegurl2285:*he hops off her shoulder and jumps to 01's hand*   
LilAnimegurl2285:Duo: That cat can open stuff?   
QueenKate11:hai   
LilAnimegurl2285:Ayame: He's very smart   
LilAnimegurl2285:Heero: H-help...onegai....onegai...   
QueenKate11:Ayanami: Hee-chan is minemineminemineminemine   
LilAnimegurl2285:ne, imouto-chan, when do ya want to stop this fic?   
QueenKate11:umm.....never sounds good! ^_^   
LilAnimegurl2285:Heero: NOOOOOO!!!!!!   
QueenKate11:how about this for chapter 1   
LilAnimegurl2285:*Duo bursts into hysterical laughter*   
LilAnimegurl2285:okies   
LilAnimegurl2285:title??   
QueenKate11:Erm....Duo-san, daijoubuo?   
LilAnimegurl2285:....i don't think he is....   
QueenKate11:title....hmm....More of Ayanami and Ayame's random insantiy....what can we call it?   
QueenKate11:Heero: The horrors of AIM   
LilAnimegurl2285:Duo: We're going to be stuck here forever! That's funny. We're stuck, we're in some weird place of hell...   
LilAnimegurl2285:Ayame-chan and Ayanami_Chan's Adventures!!.........uh...something like that   
QueenKate11:Ayame and Ayanami's adventures in the land of AIM...   
QueenKate11:no   
LilAnimegurl2285:Chichiri: What about the Attack of the GBoys, no da?   
LilAnimegurl2285:Ayame: Uh....*looks at twin*   
QueenKate11:GBoys: Hai!! *getting ready to attack*   
QueenKate11:twins: Iie   
LilAnimegurl2285:Tasuki: Tasuki's Hell....   
LilAnimegurl2285:Ayame: *whacks him on head* Baka   
QueenKate11:*whacks him on head* Yaro   
QueenKate11:^_^   
LilAnimegurl2285:^_^   
LilAnimegurl2285:Tama-neko: The Horrors of Authoresses...   
QueenKate11:Taka-neko: Mreow!!   
QueenKate11:Ayanami: *gasp* Perfect!   
QueenKate11:We can call it Mreow!!   
LilAnimegurl2285:Ayame: ^_^   
QueenKate11:Ayanami: ^_^   
LilAnimegurl2285:good kitty, Taka-chan   
QueenKate11:Everyone else ^^;;   
LilAnimegurl2285:ah, ne, imouto-chan, did you read a fic called "Hello, Mr. December! *appreciative whistle*"?   
QueenKate11:Next, should we go through and edit it?   
QueenKate11:or leave it as is?   
LilAnimegurl2285:hmm...should we?   
QueenKate11:nope....   
LilAnimegurl2285:naaaa....   
LilAnimegurl2285:random insanity at its finest   
QueenKate11:Hai!!   
QueenKate11:^_^   
LilAnimegurl2285:bwuahahahahaha....   
LilAnimegurl2285:all starting with that painted...uh...where is he?   
QueenKate11:kakakakkakaka   
QueenKate11:Twins: *hide behinds muses*   
LilAnimegurl2285:Tomo: I will haunt you for the rest of your lives!!!! Kakakakakakakaka   
LilAnimegurl2285:Twins: NOOOOOOO!!!!   
QueenKate11:Twins: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!   
QueenKate11:(we ARE twins, ne?   
QueenKate11:)   
LilAnimegurl2285:=)   
LilAnimegurl2285:hai, hai   
QueenKate11:Hai!!   
LilAnimegurl2285:ne, me gots ta go nows....   
QueenKate11:ok, I'll make the ficcie!!   
LilAnimegurl2285:my oniichan wants the computer   
LilAnimegurl2285:okies!!!   
QueenKate11:Ja ne, onee-chan!!   
LilAnimegurl2285:ja ne, imouto-chan!! 

* * * * *

0_o 

We are nuts, ne? Well...we hope you liked it....we sure did!! 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
[ayanami_rei@softhome.net][1]   
[http://go.to/ayanami_shrine][2]   
-Ayame-chan   
[LilAnimegurl2285@aol.com][3]   
[LilAnimegurl2285.tripod.com][4]

   [1]: mailto:ayanami_rei@softhome.net
   [2]: http://go.to/ayanami_shrine
   [3]: mailto:LilAnimegurl2285@aol.com
   [4]: http://LilAnimegurl2285.tripod.com



End file.
